


Пятая страсть

by AbsurdBread



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBread/pseuds/AbsurdBread
Summary: пвп категории "а что вчера было?..". Ваймс вспоминает, что, собственно случилось.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Пятая страсть

Ваймс спал крепко — не добудишься — но чутко. Любой звук, попадающий в категорию подозрительных, снимал сон как рукой, и Ваймс был готов к наведению порядка, еще не продрав глаза. Однако обычное пробуждение давалось ему с трудом. Каждый раз мир начинался с минуты абсолютной и бессмысленной пустоты, и Ваймс не знал, кто он, где он и почему.  
Это утро не стало исключением. Ваймс лежал на спине, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, мысленно восстанавливая вокруг себя реальность. Реальность была прохладной там, где он не был укрыт тонким одеялом, реальность пахла остывшим потом, реальность издавала шум легких шагов, перемещающихся вокруг постели. 

***

Ветинари его довел. У него был тяжелый день и, отбывая повинность еженедельного отчета, он уже стоял на краю бездны бездонного раздражения, а патриций, практически играючи, недосказанными фразами, идеально взвешенными комментариями, намеками, тонкими и прозрачными, как дорогое оконное стекло, погрузил его в состояние исступления, когда на глаза ложится красная пелена.  
Что последнее так ударило по нему, что он сорвался? Ведь был же какой-то момент между «да, сэр» и тем, что он вцепился Ветинари в горло одной рукой, второй пригвождая его к стене.  
Аккуратный, выверенный укол, что если бы не Ветинари, лежать бы ему в канаве и дальше? Произнесенная бархатным тоном угроза - если он не научится держать язык за зубами, то может остаться без языка, а может быть и без зубов? То, что, сказав ему все это в лицо, Ветинари медленно расстегнул две верхние пуговицы обычно наглухо застегнутого воротника?

***

Нужно просто подышать, перевести дух — и мир вернется. Воспоминания воскресали невыносимо медленно. Ныли плечи и спина.

***

Может быть именно полоска бледной кожи, резко контрастирующая с черной тканью воротника, привела его в такое бешенство? Или сквозящая во взгляде Ветинари уверенность, что Ваймс, как послушный пес, ни за что не укусит руку, которая крепко держит его за загривок (в то время как вторая вполне может огреть металлическим прутом за непослушание)?

\- Вы понимаете, _что_ вы сейчас делаете?! - срывающимся голосом шипит Ветинари, как будто угрозы сейчас могут остановить Ваймса. Он уже обеспечил себе место на эшафоте, когда схватил Ветинари за горло. Ему нечем усугубить свою участь.

Цепной пес Ваймс извернулся, избавился от хватки этой сухой руки и впился зубами в подставленную белую шею с такой яростью, будто хотел прокусить кожу, разорвать жилы, захлебнуться в хлынувшей крови. Выместить всю злость, сорвать маску безразличия с заносчивого лица патриция, заставить его...

Мир содрогнулся, когда Ваймс услышал едва различимый шелестящий вздох. Чтобы подтвердить мысль, которая вспыхнула от этого звука и жгла теперь как клеймо, Ваймс сильнее сжал зубы, чуть коснулся кожи языком, — и кровь разом отхлынула от его лица. Ветинари издал совершенно отчетливый тихий стон.

Отчетливый.  
Тихий.  
Стон.

Этот звук был похож совсем не на «пожалуйста-не-надо-это-больно», а скорее на «остановишься-и-я-тебя-повешу». И, кажется, Ветинари осознал допущенный им промах, он весь напрягся, дернулся в сторону, чтобы вырваться, — но Ваймс опередил его.

Разумная часть сознания Ваймса заходилась в истошных криках, что он безумец, что так нельзя, что никто в своем уме не будет заламывать Ветинари руку, вжимая его лицом в стену, и шептать голосом, который обещает боль и удовольствие:  
\- Либо мы идем в спальню, либо я нагну тебя прямо здесь. И все услышат. И все будут знать.  
Однако Ваймс и был не в своем уме. Другая, звериная его часть, торжествующе рычала и требовала еще.

***

Чуть приоткрыв глаза, Ваймс покосился на Ветинари. Не позаботившись накрыть исцарапанные плечи хотя бы халатом, тот поднялся, чтобы налить себе стакан воды из графина на письменном столе, - видимо, его собственное утро началось с иссушающей жажды и боли в разодранном, саднящем горле.

Кто-то мог бы списать легкую скованность движений патриция на раннее пробуждение, но когда еще фрагмент воспоминания с щелчком встал на место Ваймс понял, что виноват он сам. Осознание этого выбило из Ваймса дух, будто Ветинари вместо того, чтобы выпить воды, выплеснул ему в лицо весь стакан, — и он сразу же малодушно зажмурился, сделав вид, что он просто ворочается во сне.

***

Мантия осталась на полу одного из потайных проходов. Ваймс краем сознания подумал о том, сколько предписаний и законов он нарушил, срывая с патриция одежду и ногтями оставляя на его бледной спине такие полосы, что их можно спутать со следами хлыста. Подумал — и отбросил эту информацию в сторону, туда же, куда швырнул свою куртку. Висельникам вовсе необязательно в деталях знать, за что их повесят.

На какое-то мгновение Ваймсу показалось, что Ветинари выскальзывает, выкручивается из его хватки. Перехватывая руки, он вцепился в запястья Ветинари и вжал их в каменную поверхность стены.  
\- Без фокусов, - пригрозил Ваймс, стискивая запястья, Ветинари едва заметно дрогнул, поднял и опустил взгляд. Ублюдок дорожил своими руками, которые сами по себе должны уже квалифицироваться как холодное оружие, и Ваймс не сдержал кривой усмешки — ведь сейчас он чувствовал себя в силах сломать эти тонкие, хрупкие кости, перемолоть их в осколки, о, да. Еще раз прижавшись губами к шее Ветинари и оставив на ней еще один наливающийся багровым кровоподтек, Ваймс толкнул патриция вперед. - Идем.

Жесткая кровать может быть, и не была идеальным местом для того, чтобы забываться там в уюте и развращающем комфорте, но Ваймс не мог пожелать ничего лучше. Колени не вязли в чрезмерно мягком матрасе, когда он вдавил Ветинари лицом в подушки, не особенно заботясь о том, как тот будет дышать (по совести, Ваймс иногда сомневался, что тому вообще нужен воздух). Свободной рукой Ваймс заставил его поднять бедра выше.

Подушка заглушила похожий на скулеж звук, который Ветинари издал, почувствовав член Ваймса внутри себя. Да, Ваймс явно не собирался заботиться о его комфорте. Он и о своем-то не думал, полностью отдаваясь всепоглощающей, дурманящей страсти, совершенно ошеломленный тем, как часто и тяжело дышал Ветинари, так чудесно прогибаясь в пояснице, стараясь подаваться навстречу толчкам. На бледной спине четко выделялись яркие следы от ногтей Ваймса.

Ваймс не видел безумной улыбки на искусанных в кровь губах, равно как и выражения блаженного полузабытья на грани обморока, которое смягчило лицо патриция, и понимал, что одних стонов ему _мало_.

Звучно хлопнув по голому бедру — наглость, которой разумная его часть не могла и представить и от которой звериная его часть лишь голодно облизнулась, — Ваймс велел перевернуться.

Вид румянца, горящего на обычно спокойном и бледном лице, крохотная красная трещина на нижней губе, возбуждали так сильно, что Ваймс всерьез засомневался в своей выдержке. Когда Ветинари покорно откинулся назад на подушки, разводя руки и вжимая плечи в жесткий матрас, и наградил Ваймса долгим, пристальным взглядом, Ваймс чуть было на месте не кончил. Взгляд словно раздел его — до костей на этот раз — и пообещал множество самых изощренных пыток, если Ваймс сейчас же, _сейчас же_ не вернется к тому делу, которое так некстати прервал.

Устраиваясь между раздвинутыми длинными ногами, Ваймс схватил Ветинари за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и подставить губы для жадного поцелуя. Лишь на секунду позволив Ваймсу эту вольность, дав ощутить металлический привкус крови из треснувшей губы, Ветинари сильно укусил его и застонал, когда правая рука Ваймса крепко вцепилась в голое плечо.

Короткие, рваные стоны, которые едва ли можно было услышать, оглушали Ваймса. И ведь Ветинари знал, не мог не знать, что эти звуки сводят Ваймса с ума, заставляя двигаться быстрее и совершенно теряться в ощущениях. 

Дыхание Ваймса становилось прерывистым и ему все сложнее было поддерживать темп, предательская томная слабость разливалась по всему телу. Почувствовав, что Ваймс уже близок к финалу, Ветинари с гримасой, подозрительно похожей на приказ «Не смей!», крепче обхватил ногами его бедра, впился пальцами чуть ниже лопаток, прижимая к себе, не давая отстраниться. Из его горла вырывались такие звуки, что Ваймс ни за что не поверил, что этот человек может так сладостно, хрипло _дышать_.

Тупо, механически толкаясь бедрами, дурея от этих невозможных звуков, от ощущения мечущегося под ним худощавого тела, Ваймс не понял, когда кончил, и вряд ли это вообще можно было назвать физическим удовольствием, скорее всепоглощающим блаженством грубого _обладания_ , растянувшимся на несколько секунд пока Ветинари не отпустил его, получив свое.

Охнув, Ваймс просто рухнул на матрас рядом с Ветинари, тяжело дыша и ошалело смотря в потолок, при этом совершенно его не видя.

Расфокусированным взглядом глянув на Ваймса, Ветинари улыбнулся одними уголками губ и закрыл глаза.

***

Услышав, что Ваймс заворочался в кровати, и заметив, как тот сразу же замер, Ветинари не сдержал насмешливого фырканья. Ваймс продолжал притворяться, будто все еще спит. Какая наивность! Неужели он действительно верит, что Ветинари купится на такой дешевый трюк как закрытые глаза и попытки изобразить дыхание спящего человека?

Проходя мимо зеркала, Ветинари, чуть склонив голову, быстро оценил состояние шеи. Полуобернувшись, глянул на разодранную спину, повел плечами и улыбнулся, проводя пальцем по контурам багровых синяков, обвивающих запястья.

Что ж, пожалуй, сегодня он сделает вид, что поверил притворству. Ведь вчера у Ваймса был такой тяжелый день.


End file.
